1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electronic devices and more particularly to an electronic device having a multi-phase structure of storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
In this information society, people increasingly depend on electronic products. The electronic products such as all-in-one personal computers (AIO PCs), tablet personal computers (tablet PCs) or laptops are widely used in daily life. In order to achieve purpose of convenience, electronic products have been manufactured in compact size. However, sometimes the excessively compact size products may lead to inconvenience. For example, the all-in-one personal computers which are manufactured a very large display unit together with a very compact host, are rather inconvenient for the end customers when using the optical storage device. FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B illustrate one of the encountering problems for end customers of larger all-in-one computers. Referring to FIG. 1A, an all-in-one computer 10 includes a display unit 14, a host 12 and an optical disc drive (ODD) 16, wherein the display unit 14 is connected to the host 12, and the optical disc drive 16 is disposed in the host 12 and is adapted to accommodate a compact disc (CD) 50. Referring to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, the all-in-one computer 20 in FIG. 1B has a larger display unit 24 comparing to that of FIG. 1A. It becomes rather inconvenient for an end customer to take or replace the compact disc 60 from the optical disc drive 26 which is disposed at the host 22. Since if the display unit 24 in FIG. 1B is larger than the display unit 14 in FIG. 1A, the optical disc drive 26 will be obstructed by the display unit 24. However, large display units are essential for most of the end customers for a better view. The present invention is directed to solve the encountering problem described above with a very simple mechanism and low manufacturing cost.